This invention relates in general to hitch assemblies, such as can be used for coupling a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to an automatic engaging and disengaging hitch assembly.
Hitch assemblies are known devices that can be used for coupling a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. In general, a hitch assembly is typically mounted to the towing vehicle and adapted to engage and disengage a hitch pin, which is provided on the towed vehicle. For example, a known hitch assembly includes a housing that defines an open ended slot adapted to align and receive the hitch pin therein. The hitch assembly further includes a latch member that is pivotally mounted to the housing so as to engage and disengage the hitch pin.
Other known hitch assemblies are configured to automatically engage the hitch pin. To accomplish this, the latch member is initially biased in a closed position. When the hitch assembly is brought into contact with the hitch pin, the hitch pin exerts a force on a cam surface of the latch member. The cam surface is configured to pivot the latch member from the closed position to an open position thereby allowing the hitch pin to be received within the slot. Once the hitch pin is fully received within the slot, the latch member returns to the closed position for securing the hitch pin within the hitch assembly. To disengage the hitch assembly, however, the latch member must be manually rotated to the open position while the hitch pin is simultaneously removed from the hitch assembly.
It is also known to provide hitch assemblies with an automatic locking mechanism for locking the latch member in the closed position. For example, a known locking mechanism includes a spring-loaded locking pin that is configured to automatically engage the latch member and prevent rotation thereof when the latch member reaches the closed position. To disengage the hitch assembly, however, the locking pin needs to be manually released from the latch member while the hitch pin is simultaneously removed from the hitch assembly. To overcome this, it is also known to provide such hitch assemblies with an unlocking mechanism that is adapted to prevent engagement of the locking pin with the latch member until the hitch pin has been removed from the hitch assembly. However, known locking mechanisms need to be actuated before disengaging the hitch assembly and also before engaging the hitch assembly.
Although known hitch assemblies function in an acceptable manner, it is desirable to provide an automatic engaging and disengaging hitch assembly.